


Warm

by DazzleYourMindsEye



Series: Burn [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, but nothing explicit, vague reference to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleYourMindsEye/pseuds/DazzleYourMindsEye
Summary: After their illicit encounter at Brunswick, Yang is unsure of where she stands with Blake and wants to apologize.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031646
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I think Burn needed a sequel, don't you?
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Yang was nervous.

Well, maybe nervous wasn’t quite the right word. Unsettled? Discombobulated? Whichever it was, this unknown emotion had been churning in her gut since they’d left Brunswick and those… _things_ behind them in a cloud of snow.

Even if she couldn’t exactly give a name to the emotion currently making her sick, Yang knew without a shadow of a doubt what was causing it. Or rather, _who._

Blake.

The sight of her partner sprawled out across that half rotten work bench – cheeks flushed and eyes pleading – danced in Yang’s vision every time she closed her eyes. The taste of her kiss still sang on her tongue, the sound of her moans still rang in her ears.

What the hell had she _done?_

That entire place had fucked with her head, draining her strength and will to give a shit about _anything_. She’d instinctively seized onto the first real surge of emotion that wasn’t anger, and it just happened to be her deeply suppressed and complicated feelings for Blake. _Shit._

And that impulsive decision had followed her to this moment, back among civilization and the real world. Here in Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc’s cozy townhouse, it was hard to believe that their brief time in that broken down shed had ever happened.

But no, the memory of Blake’s warmth, her sounds and her _taste_ , still felt solidly real.

And judging by the way Blake was definitely avoiding her, it hadn’t been some elaborate fantasy her sleep-deprived brain had cooked up to torture her with – like she’d half-heartedly hoped.

Because the possibility that she’d _ruined_ her chances to fully repair their relationship by making such a _stupid_ and _impulsive_ mistake was almost too much to bear.

Saph had dragged Jaune along on a shopping trip, and Ruby had almost gleefully volunteered to go with them. She’d snagged a protesting Weiss in turn plus Oscar, Maria was out in the garden, Ren and Nora were somewhere, and who the hell knew where Qrow was.

Which left her and Blake essentially alone.

Off the foyer she could hear Blake shuffling in the small library, probably reading up on Atlas’s military history and laws.

That strange feeling in Yang’s gut grew stronger. If there was ever a time to attempt to repair this growing rift between them, it was now.

Now if only her limbs didn’t feel like lead and her heart wasn’t leaping up into her throat with every beat.

Each step she took towards the library felt like slogging through knee deep mud. Blake stood with her back to the entryway, running a single finger along the spines of the volumes.

Yang had a sudden thought of what it would feel like if Blake dragged her fingertip down _her_ spine and shuddered.

There was no way that the faunus hadn’t heard her, hadn’t picked up on her pounding heartbeat. One of Blake’s ears was cocked in Yang’s direction, even if Blake herself didn’t turn to acknowledge her.

Yang stuck her hands in her pockets to keep them from fidgeting with a loose strand on her jacket sleeve. She softly cleared her throat. “Blake?”

She watched Blake’s shoulders stiffen, then slump as she realized she couldn’t ignore Yang’s presence. She carefully slid the thin book in her hands back into its place on the shelf.

“Blake. About… what happened...” Yang didn’t see a point in clarifying what she was talking about, they both knew. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat.

“Yang.” Blake spoke in a low tone, almost a whisper. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Yang blinked. “You… do?”

“Yes.” Blake seemed to almost shrink before Yang’s eyes, still turned away. The feeling in Yang’s chest soured into something like dread.

“You were confused, pent up. We were all emotionally compromised in there, with those Grimm. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

That… wasn’t what she thought Blake was going to say. Yang found words stuck in her throat, and she opened and closed her mouth in vain.

“There’s nothing you need to say. I’m willing to forget it happened if you are.”

Forget? That was just the problem… she couldn’t forget. Couldn’t forget that Blake felt just like Yang had always imagined she would, how her eyelashes fluttered when she was overwhelmed, the little noises in her throat she made when Yang touched her _just right_ … all those little things that made Blake _Blake_ were lodged in Yang’s heart like a thorn. One she never wanted removed.

“I…I… _Blake_...”

Blake shook her head and made to slide around Yang back out into the rest of the house. Still refusing to look at her. “The others will be back soon. We should -”

“ _Blake.”_ Yang didn’t mean to cut her off so abruptly, but something wouldn’t let her just walk away. It couldn’t end like this…

Blake froze mid-step. Yang watched Blake’s shoulders shake slightly with burning eyes.

She tentatively reached out to take Blake’s hand in hers.

Blake didn’t pull away.

“Blake… I’m in love with you.”

Blake’s ears flattened against her head, but Yang stumbled out her words, afraid that if she didn’t get them out _right now_ they would burn a hole in her heart for the rest of her life.

“I’m so fucking in love with you. I think I have been since that day in the Emerald Forest. I loved you when you left, I loved you when you came back. I love you now, and I think I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”

Blake’s shoulders shook harder, but Yang plowed on.

“I’m so sorry that our first… everything was like that. I ruined what was supposed to be special, what was supposed to be a moment of joy and love and – _fuck_ , I’m not saying it right but _dammit_ Blake I -”

Yang was suddenly cut off by Blake whipping around and throwing her arms around Yang, sobbing into her shoulder. Yang’s arms automatically went up to cradle her close, then squeezed tighter. Blake fit against her as perfectly as a puzzle piece, and Yang buried her face in Blake’s hair to breath in her familiar scent.

Blake’s frame shook and shuddered against hers, and Yang squeezed her eyes shut against the burn of tears. “Blake, I’m sorry -”

Blake shook her head frantically against her shoulder. She carefully pulled back, and Yang blinked in surprise at the watery smile stretching across Blake’s face.

“Yang, oh gods Yang.” Blake sniffled and chuckled weakly. “I think I’ve been waiting to hear those words since I met you.”

Yang knew she looked like a gaping fish, but just couldn’t close her jaw. Could it be…?

Blake’s arms slid up her shoulders to wrap around Yang’s shoulders and lock together behind her neck. “I love you too.”

“I – what?” Yang felt her entire world grind to a halt at those words. “You… love me?”

Blake gently pulled her closer to press her forehead to Yang’s. “Yes, I do. So much.”

“Even after...” Yang didn’t move away, but glanced away from the golden glow of Blake’s eyes, ashamed.

Blake moved one of her hands to touch Yang’s jaw softly. “Of course. There’s a part of me that wishes our first time had been different, but a larger part doesn’t regret a thing.”

With the lightest pressure by her fingertips Blake encouraged Yang to look back up. “I love you, with all that I am. And all that I will be. I hope that’s enough for you.”

Yang blinked back tears, but they still spilled over and slipped down her cheeks. Her grin felt almost painful it was so big. “Yeah. I think it is.”

Blake closed the distance between them first, pressing her warm, soft lips to Yang’s with a tenderness that made tears rush faster down her cheeks. Yang returned the kiss, pouring every ounce of love she could into Blake’s mouth, her taste as familiar as breathing.

Yang finally broke away for air (she would have gladly drowned in Blake if she could) but didn’t go far, Blake’s warm breath washing over her lips to make her shiver.

“That should have been our first kiss.” Yang breathed out with reverence against Blake’s skin.

Blake leaned forward to kiss her again, right on the corner of her mouth. “What about our other firsts?”

Yang grinned.


End file.
